Darkness
by DamonSalvatore1839
Summary: Summary: Stefan becomes the Ripper after hearing Elena profess her love to Damon. As he goes deeper into his bloodlust, he vows to make Elena's life torture. And when he does the unthinkable to the girl he once treasured most, Damon is there to pick up the pieces. Set after 4x23. A/N: Possible mentions of rape and abuse in later chapters. Delena.
1. Chapter 1: The Ripper Returns

**A/N: I own nothing. All rights go to L.J. Smith and The CW. Set at the end of 4x23 after Elena professes her love to Damon ( the "I'm not sorry" speech). Basically Stefan loses it after overhearing and runs away. So a little AU I suppose.**

Beat...beat...beat...

The heartbeats of everyone around him was all Stefan Salvatore could think of. Ever since Elena professed her love to Damon, he has been fighting even harder than usual to keep his bloodlust in check.

But why does he try so hard? He lost Elena, so what's stopping him? Damn his brother for stealing his girl. But he didn't, it was Elena's choice, and that made it hurt even more.

He wished he could talk to Lexi and tell her all the pain he was feeling, but she was dead, murdered by his brother.

His brother ruined his life. He could feel the anger inside him rising. He needed to think clearly. He needed to call Caroline to help him think clearly.

He pulled his phone out. He could barely dial her number because his hands were shaking so much.

"Hey, you've reached Caroline Forbes. I can't come to the phone right now, so leave a message and I promise I'll get back to you!" her bubbly voice said on the recording. Stefan growled and ended the call.

"Damn it!" he heard someone exclaim in the distance. A woman had tripped and scraped her knee. He could smell the blood from where he stood, it was the most delectable smell he'd ever smelt before.

Soon he found himself slowly walking toward her, as if he was in a trance. A voice deep inside him was telling him to stop, but he shoved it aside. What harm would a little taste do?

Stop it, he thought to himself. You're in control, not your bloodlust. He tried taking deep breaths, but to no avail. He looked back up, she was getting away. It was now or never.

He vamp sped over to her and compelled her. "Stay still and don't scream" he told her. "Okay" she said in a trance like voice.

He bit her neck, savoring the sweet taste of her blood. He couldn't stop himself, he didn't want to. He needed the blood. He ended up sucking her dry, it was only when she dropped to the ground did he feel remorse.

What did he do? He needed more. He didn't mean to kill her. He loved how the blood made him feel. It was like a war was raging in his mind. Suddenly he saw another woman walking by. He ran over and did the same thing to her.

He couldn't stop now.

He needed the blood.

He was the Ripper.


	2. Chapter 2: Shattered

**A/N: This chapter contains the beginning of a rape scene, though it doesn't show the entire thing. Read at your own risk! **

Elena woke up to a pair of ice blue eyes staring back at her. "Mmm" she grinned at Damon. "Morning"

"Good morning" he replied, a smile on his face as well. He sighed happily, staring into her chocolate brown eyes. He could get lost in those eyes. "How'd you sleep?" he asked her as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Pretty good. How about you?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Pretty good" he said, purposely repeating what she said.

Elena smiled and giggled lightly. Suddenly her smile lessened. "Have you seen Stefan around?"

Damon sighed. "Can we not go five minutes without worrying or talking about Stefan?" he asked, trying to keep his tone light although Elena could hear a little hurt in his voice.

"Damon" she rested her hand on his cheek and stroked it with her thumb. "You have nothing to worry about. I chose you and I'm not going to go back on that decision. I **love **you. I was only asking because I don't hear him and he never came back last night"

Damon grinned and nodded. "I know. And you're right, that is strange. I wouldn't worry, though. He probably went out hunting."

Elena nodded. "Yeah. Probably."

Later that day, Elena and Damon went to meet Bonnie and Caroline for lunch at the Grill. Ever since she chose Damon her friends were making an extra effort to try to get along with Damon.

"Hello Blondie. Witchy." Damon greeted them as he and Elena walked over to them.

"Damon, don't you think those nicknames are getting a **little **old?" Caroline asked, raising her eyebrow.

"No" Damon said simply and grinned.

"Have you guys seen Stefan around?" Elena asked once the waitress had taken their orders.

The two girls shook their heads. "He left a voicemail on my phone, but all I could hear was him growl and then hang up" Caroline informed. "I tried calling back like a dozen times but he didn't answer"

"I'm telling you, you guys are overreacting. I know my brother, he'll be back and he'll be fine" Damon said and bit into his burger that the waitress just brought out.

"I agree with Damon" Bonnie chimed in. Everyone including Damon looked at her with raised eyebrows. "What? All I'm saying is if something was wrong, Stefan would tell us"

After lunch, Elena decided to go to the boarding house while Damon went to do a few errands. When she arrived the door was left wide open.

She slowly walked in, looking around. "Stefan?" she called out. It had to be him. Who else could get in? Anyone, actually, she thought to herself.

Something blurred past her and sent a chill up her spine. Something was wrong. Elena ran up the stairs, headed to Damon's room.

Once in Damon's room, she slammed the door shut and put her back against the door. As she tried to catch her breath, she noticed someone standing in the bathroom out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head. Stefan.

This wasn't the Stefan she knew. The Stefan she knew was warm, kind, friendly. This one was cold, menacing, evil.

"Stefan...w-why are you in here?" she asked, trying not to show her fear.

He grinned, a sick, twisted grin. He seemed to enjoy that she was shaken up. "I heard you last night, telling Damon you love him. I'm here to prove you wrong"

Her stomach dropped. "What do you mean prove me wrong?" she asked, trying to make her face emotionless, she had seen Damon do it enough times that she pretty much mastered it herself.

"I think you know" he whispered as he walked closer to her. "Stefan, this isn't you, you're better than this" she tried to reason with him. He laughed, a cold, hollow laugh. "That's where you're wrong." he snarled.

Before she could blink, he had her pinned down, and with all of her vampire strength she still couldn't stop him. He ripped her clothes off and all she could do was scream to Damon for help, hoping to God he could her her, and cry, begging him to stop as he invaded her and beat her when she tried to struggle.

By the time Stefan had left, she was laying bloodied and bruised on the floor, dried tears staining her cheeks. With all the strength she had, she reached for her phone and called Damon.

"Hey, Lena" his strong yet gentle voice said through the phone. She sobbed all over again hearing his voice, she never thought she would hear it again.

"Elena? What's wrong?" he said, his voice serious and concerned now.

"S..S..Stefan. He-He came into the bedroom...his face was so...he...raped me and...beat me when...when I struggled...it was horrible, Damon...I hate him, Damon, I hate him...why would he do this to me..." she started sobbing so hard she was hyperventelating.

Damon's heart dropped and rage filled him as he heard what his brother had done. "Elena, don't move, I'm coming right now. Stay on the phone with me okay?"

All Damon got in response was whimpering and mumbling. He needed to get to her fast. He vamp sped to the boarding house and up to their room. When he saw Elena his rage got even more intense and he felt nauseated. But right now he needed to comfort Elena.

He slowly walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms. "Hey, it's okay. You're okay now. I won't let him hurt you again" he kissed Elena's forehead. He swore that he would make his brother pay for what he did, but first he had to help Elena heal.


	3. Chapter 3: More Tragedy

The first week was the hardest. Elena hadn't wanted to see or talk to anyone. Anyone except for Damon, that is. In fact, she would panic every time he left her alone.

"Damon?" Elena called to him, her voice soft and broken sounding.

"Yeah, Lena?" he asked, looking over at her. It was just a few days after it had happened. They were laying in bed together, which was the only place Elena had wanted to be.

"Why didn't you ever compel me to be with you?"

Damon frowned. He was pretty sure it was what had happened that made her bring this up, and he understood where she was coming from. When he had first come to Mystic Falls, he was the bad brother that would do anything to get what he wanted and Stefan was the good guy who always thought about others. Now the tables seem to have turned. How the hell did that happen?

"Because I love you. And if we were going to be together, I wanted it to be real" he answered honestly.

Elena nodded before looking into his eyes. "Why did he do this to me, Damon?" she asked and broke down sobbing.

Damon wrapped her in his arms. "I don't know. But I swear, I will never let him hurt you again Elena, I promise" he whispered sincerely.

"I'm never going to be okay again, am I?" she whimpered through sobs.

"Of course you are. I'll see to that." Damon assured her.

"I love you, Damon" she said.

"I love you too" he replied.

Just then, the phone rang. It was Bonnie. Damon answered.

"Not a good time" he said, annoyed.

"Damon...it's Jeremy" Bonnie said urgently through crying.

"What about him?" Damon asked, sitting up. Elena was listening in.

"Stefan...he killed him." she sobbed.

"Oh my God" Elena whispered as a new flow of sobs rushed through her.

Damon sighed. "Great timing, Bonnie" he growled and hung up before pulling Elena into a hug.

Now he wasn't sure if Elena would be okay again, but he would give it his all trying.


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmare

"I'm gonna kill him..." Elena said in a shaky voice.

"Elena, don't do something you'll regret later" Damon said gently.

"Trust me, I won't regret it"

"Elena, he's not himself. You know the real Stefan would never-"

"Why are you defending him?!" she screamed. "He raped me, he, he beat me...he killed Jeremy" she sobbed.

"Elena, I'm not defending him but do you remember all the times you've hated me? When I snapped Jeremy's neck, when I fed you my blood, you hated me. But you forgave me"

"I forgave you because I knew that you were upset when you snapped his neck and you didn't want to lose me when you fed me your blood. You had reasons. Stefan...you didn't see him Damon. Just the look on his face sent a chill down my spine. The Stefan we knew is gone. Plus, I know even on your darkest days you would **never **do that to me."

Damon nodded, understanding what she was saying. He cupped her cheek and looked into her eyes. "It's gonna be okay"

Elena smiled sadly and shook her head. "No it's not. I'm alone. I have no family left, Alaric is dead, all I have is Bonnie, Caroline and...you" she smiled at him and snuggled closer so their bodies were pressed together. "Don't leave me, Damon" she whispered.

"Never" he whispered back and kissed her head. "You should sleep"

"I can't. I'm scared." she admitted. "I'll be here. I'll wake you if you have a nightmare" he reassured her.

She nodded and buried her head into Damon's chest before falling asleep.

About an hour later, Elena let out a bloodcurdling scream, followed by tossing and turning. "No...please don't...Damon, help me..." she mumbled.

"Elena!" Damon called, shaking her shoulder. "Elena, wake up, you're okay" he stroked her hair. Suddenly she woke and looked around.

"Damon?" she looked at him before throwing her arms around him and sobbing. He rubbed her back and held her. "Shh, you're alright. It will be alright."


	5. Chapter 5: Turning Point

The next four months were long and trying on Damon, who was never a patient man, but for Elena he tried.

When he finally convinced her to go outside, she refused to leave his side in fear that Stefan would come after her.

Even if Caroline or Bonnie were around, she still didn't feel safe if Damon wasn't there too. She knew she was being clingy, but she couldn't help it. She was vulnerable, she was betrayed in the worst way by one of the people she trusted most.

But every day she got stronger, physically and emotionally. Damon taught her boxing and karate and he never left her alone until she felt comfortable.

One night Elena woke to a crashing sound coming from downstairs. She looked at Damon, who was still sleeping. She decided to go and see what it was.

She walked downstairs and looked around. It was hard to see in the thick darkness. As she went into the kitchen, she gasped. "Stefan" she breathed.

"Hello Elena" he said casually as he got closer. "Stay. The hell. Away from me." she growled, taking one step back for every step he took forward.

"Aww, Elena, I'm hurt. I thought you would want to play a little game. I know how much you loved it the last time" he smirked.

"Go to hell" she growled. Stefan pinned her against the wall in a chokehold. "Now, is that any way to treat your boyfriend? I think you need to be punished"

Elena growled and threw him off her before running with all she had in her.

"Elena" Stefan called. "Don't make this harder than it has to be" Elena hid in a closer, making her breathing scarce. He must have followed her scent because he found her.

"Stefan, please" she begged. He just grinned evily and grabbed her. "DAMON!" she screamed as loud as she possibly could through tears.

In a millisecond, Damon was downstairs and tackled Stefan. "Hello, brother" he growled. As he and Stefan fought, Elena snuck into the kitchen and broke off a wooden chair leg and ran back in. "Damon!" she yelled and threw him the stake, which he caught and immediately staked Stefan.

It was only when Stefan's body turned gray and she knew he was dead that Elena dropped to her knees and started crying. Damon rushed to her side and hugged her to him. "It's all gonna be okay now, Lena. He can't hurt you anymore" she nodded and trembled with sobs.


	6. Chapter 6: Five Years Later

Dear Diary,

Five years later and things are pretty much back to normal. Well, as normal as could be for Mystic Falls.

Me and Damon have a baby girl named Emma Rose Salvatore thanks to a spell by Bonnie that was able to get me pregnant.

I never forgave Stefan for what he had done to me. And even though I was healed, scars still remain.

I gets more startled than normal if someone sneaks up on me, and I occasionally has nightmares, though they are few and far between.

I'm getting married in May. Damon jokes that he can't believe a guy like him is getting married.

I have him to thank for everything. He helped me through the most difficult time in my life. A time that I didn't ever think I would make through.

He put me back together when I was broken. I love him so much for that. He has this bad boy exterior but inside he has a pure heart.

Kind of like those hard candies with the creme center, haha.

Anyways, I gotta go. Emma needs feeding.

-Elena


End file.
